Smash Bros: Off the Screen: S01:EP01
Smash Bros Off the Screen: A young boy around the age of 13 was in his room, just finishing a battle as Sonic. He liked the blue hedgehog's speed and fast attacks. Suddenly, his mom yelled from downstairs to turn off his 3DS and get to bed. The boy obediently turned off his game and got into bed, soon fast asleep. These are the stories of what happens off the screen. "Great battle, guys!" Sonic called out to his opponents, Marth, Bowser, and Captain Falcon. Marth nodded and walked off, Bowser growled a bit before walking away, and Captain Falcon just stood there for a few seconds before storming up to Sonic. "Grr...I would have won that fight if you hadn't gotten to the Smash Ball before me!" He started. "What can I say, I'm too fast for you." The hedgehog replied calmly before he zoomed off to find his friends, leaving Falcon by himself. "Grr..that Sonic really gets on my nerves sometimes.." Falcon said before walking off in the direction of the Smash Bar. Once he got in, he took his usual seat. "R.O.B!" The captain said. A robot zoomed over, beeping out. "Yes sir?"R.O.B beeped. "Ahh..you're one of my most trusted companions, right?" He asked. "Well..I won't say companion, sir, bu--" The robot said before being interrupted. "OK, good. So here's my situation... Sonic's been getting on my nerves lately, and I need a way to down him to size without being a jerk or anything... so what do you suggest I do?" Captain Falcon asked, holding his head and sighing. "Hmm.." R.O.B said shutting down for a few seconds before rebooting. "Question, sir. Aren't both you and Sonic very good at running?" It asked. "Yeah...so what?" Falcon said. "Why don't you two race each other and the winner is deemed the fastest thing alive?" R.O.B replied. "R.O.B...that's genius! I could even get a betting booth made for people who want to bet on this!" Captain Falcon said before running off. "I don't think that's a goo-...drats." The robot said before going away. Sonic had met up with his buddies, Pac-Man, Mega Man, and Mario, over at the main zone. "Well, can we go somewhere to eat? I'm hungry!" Pac-Man said, holding his... stomach? "Can't you just eat your power pellets?" Mario asked. "I'm tired of those! I want to try a taco or something..." Pac-Man pouted. "But tacos give me gas!" Mario replied. Sonic sighed. "C'mon guys, don't fight. Let's head to the Smash Bar! They have all kinds of food there!" Suddenly, a blur of blue ran past the four and stopped in front of them. "Funny to see you here, Sonic." Captain Falcon said. "What do you want? To be beaten by me again?" Sonic asked, smirking. "Not exactly. See, I challenge you, not to a fight. But to a race, just the two of us." Captain Falcon said. "Hmm...what do I get if I win?" "The title of being the fastest thing alive. Some people are still debating about it. The race is in one hour at the Smash Run arena." Falcon explained. "Well....sounds good to me. Is there going to be bets?" Sonic asked, smirking. "Without a doubt." Captain Falcon said. "I'll be there." Sonic said before running off. Falcon ran off also, leaving Mario, Mega Man, and Pac-Man all alone. "So...which one of you fine gents want to buy me a taco?" Pac-Man said. Mario and Mega Man both walked away, Pac-Man sighing and leaving soon after. Little did the 5 know that five villains had just overheard the entire conversation, Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, King Dedede, and Charizard Sr. exiting. "Well, ain't that a pretty sight." Mewtwo had finished watching the events occur. "I'll say, I'll say! A race with betting, huh?" Dedede said, patting his belly. "Yes. We were lucky to hear that. Now what do you suppose we should do now that we know about this...race that's going on?" Ganon asked the others. "Hmm...create a robot that will enter the race and win for us?" Bowser asked. Charizard Sr. slashed at the koopa king with his claws. "The race is in 3 hours, idiot." The Charizard said. "Hmm... I have a proposition." Mewtwo said. "Lay it on us, Mewtwo." Sr. Charizard said. "Well...we could convince everyone to place their bets on Sonic and we could throw everything on Falcon, then rig the race so that Falcon wins and we get all the money." Mewtwo said, smirking. "I agree! We're running low on money! Real low!" Dedede said. "That's because you keep wasting it on Taco Bell and lottery tickets, stupid!" Ganon growled at the penguin king. "Err....moving on, that sounds good. Since I'm the betting king and all, I'll convince the other fighters to bet on Sonic. Uhh...Charizard Sr. and Bowser can set the traps, and Mewtwo and Ganon...I don't know, just stay here." Dedede said. Bowser snarled. "Who made you the leader all of a sudden?" Ganon got in between the two and shoved them both away. "Stand down, Bowser. I actually agree with the penguin this time." Ganon said before walking away. "Perfect! Now let's begin..." Dedede said, laughing devilishly. "...That's the stupidest evil laugh I've ever heard." Mewtwo said. Posters were placed all over the city about Falcon being slow. Like..really slow. Slower than shield monado Kirby. Captain Falcon was having a quick run around when he ran into Olimar and Donkey Kong. "And another one joins the slow gang..." Olimar said, nodding at Falcon. Captain Falcon didn't hear this and walked over. "Ey guys, betting on me for the race?" He asked. "Yeah..no. Have you even seen the signs and posters about you?" Olimar said. Donkey Kong ripped one off a wall and showed it to Falcon, and just shrugged. "Well....you're gonna believe what's on a poster when you haven't seen the real deal?" Falcon asked. "Silly Falcon. If it's on a poster, it's probably true." Olimar said before walking away. Donkey Kong looked at Captain Falcon one more time before following Olimar. "Slow face!" Two Miis said to Falcon as they ran by. Falcon sighed as he started running and arrived at the Smash Run arena, where he noticed R.O.B by the betting booth. "Hello sir. At the moment, everyone has betted for Sonic." R.O.B explained the current stats so far. "Hmph...well they'll be suprised when they find out how fast I really am." Falcon huffed in response. A Luma showed up, with ten dollars in her star hand. She quickly dropped it in Captain Falcon's box before going back to her friends. "Well..at least I have some support..." Falcon said, sighing. Suddenly, Mewtwo floated over to the betting booth with a rather large sack of money in it. "All of this on Falcon." Mewtwo said, looking at Dedede, who was there. The penguin smirked and took the bad, emptying it's contents in the Falcon box. "Okie dokie. Thank you for donating to Dedede's Betting Corporation." Dedede said, laughing. "That laugh still needs work, buddy." Mewtwo said, teleporting off. "Ahh..I love that guy. Now shoo, you two. The race is about to start." Dedede said, pointing at Falcon and R.O.B. "Lllaaadddiiieeesss and gggeeeennntttllleeemmmeeennn! Welcome to S-V-F! The race you've been all waiting for! Presented by Dedede's betting Corporation." The announcer said, with the crowd cheering. "On one side, we have the fastest thing alive, the original speedster, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" The crowd roared their approval, Sonic doing some moves. "And on the other side, we got Captain Falcon." The announcer said with obviously less euthusiasm. The crowd clapped and cheered a little. The most enthusiasm came from the luma who betted on Falcon. "Ok, racers, you know the rules. First one to get through the cave and out wins. On your marks....get set....GO!" Both Sonic and Captain Falcon ran off into the cave. Meanwhile, inside the said cave was Bowser, who had set up some death spikes around a pathway. "Hmm...this should totally stop that hedgehog right in his tracks." He said, chuckling. "Hmph..." Charizard Sr. said. Bowser smirked and turned. "That's the last of the traps." He said, huffing. Suddenly, the two heard footsteps. "Ok, that's them. Let's hide." Charizard Sr. said. As the two were running through the tunnel, they ran into a 4 way path, covered with death spike traps. "Huh? You never said there were these in the race.." Sonic said, stopping. "I didn't know there were any..." Falcon replied. "Well, won't let them stop me!" He added before rushing foward. "Falcon, no!" Sonic yelled just as the captain hit a death spike with his leg, quickly falling down. "Gah!" He yelled, falling down. Sonic ran to the Captain's side and knelt down. "Are you okay?" Sonic asked, worried a bit. "Augh...I'm fine..." Falcon said, trying to get up, but fell down. "Sonic, I don't think I can continue in this race... just go.." He said, turning away. Sonic nodded and continued running, the villians in hiding starting to panic. "Crap... Sonic's going to win! We're going to lose our betting money!" Bowser said. "No crap, sherlock! We need to stop him!" Charizard Sr. replied. "Here's the plan. When I say so, we're going to ambush Sonic, ok?" Bowser said. "Fine." Charizard Sr. said. The crowd cheered out as Sonic was running for the end of the race. "Ok....NOW!" Bowser yelled, jumping out of his hiding spot. Charizard Sr. flew out as well, landing in front of Sonic. "Whoa! Where'd they come from?!" Sonic thought, as the crowd gasped. Bowser roared and started spewing fire from his mouth at Sonic. Sonic quickly dodged the attack. "What's your deal?!" Sonic yelled at Charizard Sr. and Bowser. "Sorry, hedgehog, but we can't lose our money to you." Charizard Sr. said as he grabbed Sonic and threw him some distance away. Captain Falcon slowly limped out of the cave, noticing Sonic being thrown away. "Sonic!" He said, starting to run at the two and Charizard Sr. simply pushed him down. "We're just trying to help you win, Falcon." He said. "I don't want to win...not this way, anyway." The Captain said. "Ok, bud, we'll give you two choices. Just keep on walking and win the race, or get beaten up by us." Bowser said, smirking. Sonic rushed by them and knocked down Bowser, then grabbed Charizard Sr. and back throwed him. "Gah! Why you little..." Bowser started, getting up just before he got Falcon Punched right in the... unmentionable area. Bowser fell, down for the count. Charizard Sr. backed up, afraid of the two. He growled and flew forward, getting ready to flare blitz Captain Falcon. Both just jumped over him at the right moment. Sonic smirked and ran up after Charizard Sr. and charged up a Smash Attack. "In honor of Falcon... SONIC... PUNCH!" Sonic shouted, hitting Charizard Sr. right in the face. The Charizard went flying up into the air and away, roaring the whole time. "You okay?" Sonic asked Falcon. "Yeah..just fine...listen, I had nothing to do with those two, ok?" Falcon replied. "I know... Now, let's finish this race." Sonic said, preparing for his last bolt. Falcon just smiled, and managed to withstand his leg pain as he prepared as well. The crowd cheered once more, but not just for Sonic this time, but for both racers. "Ready..set..go!" The announcer called, as both racers went for it. As soon as the finish line was reached... "FINISH!" Both racers went back to the crowd as they clapped and cheered for them. "Final Results!" The announcer called out. "...It's a tie! All money will go back to their original owners!" He said. "So I guess we're both the fastest, eh?" Falcon asked. "Yep, I guess so!" Sonic said, chuckling. Master Hand suddenly appeared in front of everyone. "Greetings, everyone. About Bowser and Charizard Sr. I've put Sr. in jail for a bit, but Bowser is going to do Community Service... the most punishing service I could offer..." Master Hand said. "Oh no! Cut me some slack! Please!" Bowser yelled with mercy. "Sorry, Bowser. I have to do this and set an example on you." Master Hand said, snapping. Bowser immediately disappeared from sight. The koopa landed in a room filled with weird things, severed doll heads and tea parties. Crazy Hand popped in, yelling out "BOWSER! COME AND PLAY WITH ME!" and grabbed the turtle, pulling him towards a tea party. Bowser tried to grip on the ground, leaving marks on the floor. "Help!!" He finally said before being dragged in completely. "Anyways, all money will be returned to their original owners. We'll have five more minutes till the kid wakes, so everyone do their last things today before so!" Master Hand finished, teleporting off. Everyone did their last things till the horns sounded, and everyone ran off to their positions ASAP, with the game activating and stuff. The End